Creatures of Darkness
by acrazyninjapirate
Summary: Haruhi has a secret. She's been hiding this secret for about 200 years. What will the hosts do when they find out their beloved Haruhi was never that beloved? Pairings will be determined later.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for some time… I finally decided to write it down and upload it. **

**I don't own the Host Club... I only own my OCs and ideas - If I did own Host Club I would make them change that silly banana peel of a girl's uniform!**

"Hey Haruhi-"

"Could we come over to your house again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Um, I don't think now's a good time."

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard anything from Ranka about it.

"Oh no!" Tamaki yelped, shaking Haruhi, "don't worry, you can tell daddy. Daddy will make everything better!"

"No, nothing's wrong-"

"I sure hope not," an unfamiliar voice cut in, "I don't want anything to spoil my visit."

Everyone looked around. The owner of the voice was a young girl, who looked a few years older than Haruhi. She had glossy black hair that was styled in the way Haruhi's used to be, except she parted her bangs so they hung around her face. Her eyes were pure silver. She wore a fitted, one-sleeve, silver top and a pair of tight black jeans. On her feet, she had black combat boots. She sat on the windowsill, sipping a cup of tea.

"Lyella?" Haruhi gasped, "What are you doing here?"

The girl pouted, "You sound like you're not happy to see me."

"Of course I'm not happy to see you here! You're supposed to meet me at my house!"

"But I wanted to meet your friends!" she paused for a moment, taking them all in, "Mmmm... Aren't they delicious."

All the male hosts blushed at the comment, though Kyoya and Mori hid it under their emotionless composures.

"Don't even think about it," Haruhi snapped.

The girl grinned at her, "Too late."

"No."

"Aw, please,"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeaaase!"

"NO!"

"Humph," she pouted, "you've gone soft."

"What? No I haven't!"

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Then do it."

"What?!"

The other girl smirked "Go on, you know you want to," she licked her lips, "just save some for me, ok?"

Haruhi paused looking torn. Then she shook her head, as if snapping out of it, "No!"

"Why not?"

"B-because!"

"See, you've gone soft."

"No I haven't! Wait- what are you drinking?" Haruhi took the cup and looked in it. "That's disgusting! It's three months-old!"

"It's not that bad. You should try it."

"No thanks," Haruhi said, handing it back to the girl who took a big gulp.

"Whatever," The girl rolled her eyes, "more for me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes back, "You're weird."

"Um... Haruhi... Who is she?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi blinked as if just remembering they were there, "Oh this is my old friend, Lyella."

"Are you calling me old?" Lyella shrieked and Haruhi rolled her eyes again.

"Wait-" Kaoru said.

"You knew Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

They ran over to her and leaned in with devilish smirks, "Tell us everything!"

She frowned, "No! I can't do that! She'd kill me!"

"Pretty please!" they begged.

"No! Geez Haruhi, you make weird friends."

Haruhi snorted, "Look who's talking."

Lyella grinned, "Touché." She stood up and stretched, "I'm hungry."

"What? But you just had something," Haruhi protested pointing to the now empty teacup.

"That was just a snack. Common Haru, let's go get food! Unless," she paused looking over at the boys. Her eyes narrowed evilly.

"No!" Haruhi turned to the rest of the club, "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Kyoya said, "see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye my beloved daughter! I'll miss you!" Tamaki shouted.

"Bye Haruhi! Bye Lyella!" the twins chorused.

"Bye Haru-chan! Bye Ly-chan!" giggled Honey.

"Bye," grunted Mori.

"Bye you guys!" Lyella waved and jumped out the window. Everyone but Haruhi gasped and ran to see if she was ok.

"Showoff," Haruhi muttered and walked around to meet her.

**So you know Lyella's name is pronounced Lie-ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today was an interesting day... It was my little sis's second day of school (haha) and some guys came to replace our windows which meant we had to move the desk... With the wifi... So no internet... But I also got my hair and eyebrows done which was great! Plus it gave me time to read and reread this chapter... I'm a huge perfectionist when it comes to my work so hopefully I didn't miss any errors. Moving on because I doubt you're reading this... If you are good for you!  
Lovergirl8602: Thank you! I was rather hesitant to put this up because I haven't had my guinea pig *ahem* friend read it.  
Vicky-keyworth: I'm going to update as rapidly as possible... School is coming up for me and that may slow things down but I will NOT abandon my stories. Cause that would be mean.  
Hita-Chan: I'm glad you want more! My self-esteem has been boosted!  
Oreobabez: Thanks! I hope you like this next chapter!  
Dea1998: Here you go!  
GlamGurl17: I love drama with the hosts! For some reason I really like it when Haruhi has a secret that she's keeping from the boys... Maybe it's the whole wtf moment when they learn what it is. And I am gonna have Haru with one of the hosts. My male OCs are either too young or really annoying. And that reminds me:**

**AHEM! I need your help! Please tell me who you think Haruhi should be with... I have some ideas for pairings but I'm not 100% Also Lyella's pairing is yet to be determined. So comment and tell me who the girls should get with! **

**I still don't own Ouran (In case you forgot)**

The hosts found Lyella growing on them. She was kind, cheerful, and fun once you got to know her. They spent more and more time with her. Because she didn't go to school, she hung out with them after school and helped with behind the scenes stuff for the Host Club. Kyoya even named her his personal assistant.

One such afternoon was interrupted by a boy who looked to be around Lyella's age. He stormed into Music Room #3, batting away the rose petals in disgust.

Lyella looked up at him and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk," the boy said, "Do I have to have a reason to see you, Ella?"

She growled at the hated nickname, "What. Do. You. Want." she repeated slowly.

He laughed, "That's no way to treat me, sister."

The other boys in the room gasped. Upon closer inspection, their eyes were exactly the same. But the similarities ended there. The boy's hair was a deep blue, and he wore clothes to match. He had dark blue jeans and a shirt with a long overcoat. There was a crest on the overcoat that had a silver eye with a fang and a dagger crossed behind it.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you," she spat.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi butted in.

Lyella's brother smirked at her, "I missed you two. I wanted to see my beloved sister."

Haruhi scowled, "Ok, you saw us, now go away."

He chuckled, "Haruhi, has anyone ever taught you respect?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad taught me to respect those who deserve it."

He laughed outright, "Ouch, that's harsh. Anyways," his silver eyes fell on the other people in the room, "who are these guys?"

"Friends," Lyella replied.

"Tsk, tsk, you should know better. That's against the law."

"They don't know."

"They'll find out," Lyella's brother sounded confident.

"No they won't."

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go now," he strutted out of the room, "It was good seeing you Haruhi... Ella."

The door closed and the boys looked back at Lyella who was snarling under her breath, "Stupid... Cocky... Overconfident... Ugly... Brother..."

Haruhi moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She hesitated before she spoke, "You guys really need to make up."  
"No thanks," Lyella replied, "He can go die in a hole for all I care."

Haruhi sighed, "I know you care about him."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Suddenly Haruhi's phone beeped. "Text from my dad," she explained, "I better get going."

"Ok. Tell Ranka I say hi."

"I will."

Haruhi said goodbye to everyone else then headed out the door.

"I should go home too. I'll see you guys later," Lyella said then walked out of the room.

"Ly-chan really doesn't like her brother does she?" Honey murmured once she was gone.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"She didn't look too good when she left," Kyoya added.

"Maybe we should-"

"Go make sure she's ok," the twins suggested.

Tamaki nodded, "I agree."

"Well then let's go!" Honey cheered.

On that note the Host Club minus Haruhi crept out to follow Lyella.

**Stalker hosts... Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and made this a favorite! You guys make me so happy!****  
If you have an opinion on anything, please tell me! If I don't know what you want, chances are you won't get it. Tell me who you think Haruhi and Lyella should be with!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is short - the next chapter is long.**

**Please tell me who you want Haruhi and Lyella to be with.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

"Aww, how'd we lose her?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, it's like she disappeared or something," Tamaki said.

"Shall we head back?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure," Kaoru replied, "I mean it's not like we have anything better to do."

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," Honey smiled.

"Yeah," Mori added.

Once back in the club room, (for some reason they went back there and not to their houses), Tamaki wheeled out a whiteboard. There was writing all over it and some doodles, including one of Tamaki's head on fire and the twins hugging Haruhi.

Tamaki made a big show of erasing the board, (especially the doodles), and pointed his finger in the air.

"Alright men, operation: Go to Lyella's House to See If She's OK and Because We're Curious begins now!"

"Sir!" both twins saluted.

"Is this really necessary?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course!" Tamaki shouted, "I must make sure my other darling, beloved daughter isn't living in poverty!"

He thought back to his dream about Haruhi, and shuttered.

"Here's the plan: when we see her tomorrow, we'll each take turns watching her. Then when she leaves, we will follow her using disguises. We will pretend to be Christmas carolers, which is something that commoners do! They walk around a neighborhood during Christmas time and SING! Isn't that great?!"

"It's not Christmas time," Kyoya said bluntly, causing Tamaki to run to his emo-corner. Kyoya stood up, "Well, if that's everything, I need to go. It's getting late."

He exited the room, followed by the twins, then Honey and Mori.

"Nobody respects my authority," Tamaki whimpered from the corner.

**Poor Tamaki…**

**Ah well, I'm getting back to work on the next chapter now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner - I have a reason! Well, 2 actually but whatever. The first is I was rereading this, like I do, and I realized I didn't like where this story was going… So I changed around some things here and there and voila! Fixed! (I hope.) Second is SCHOOOOOLLLL! Need I say more? **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! I re-uploaded several of the chapters with updates so if you want this next part to make sense, go back and reread them.**

**Mmmkay, what else? Oh yes! Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and suggestions! I love you all! Please keep telling me what you want, and I will do my best to make it happen.**

**Special thanks to kdh1997! That was an idea I was considering before, but thanks to your comment I made it happen!**

**I don't own Ouran! I just own Lyella, Daemon and my storyline.**

The next day seemed to drag by for the boys. Finally hosting hours had ended and they were getting ready to go.

"Hey Haru, you're coming over right?" Lyella asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied.

The rest of the hosts shared a glance.

_ Haruhi will be there! Play! Play! _the twins grinned.

_ Daddy will get to see BOTH of his beloved daughters at once!_ Tamaki thought.

_ Yay Haru-chan!_ Honey thought, _This is gonna be so much fun!_

Kyoya smirked, _This should be interesting._

_ I hope we're not intruding,_ Mori thought, _Mitsukuni really wants to go._

Haruhi frowned and sent a look at Lyella.

_ The boys are up to something_, she thought.

Lyella rolled her eyes, _When aren't they?_

"Well, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go," Haruhi pulled her bag over her shoulders.

"Bye guys!" Lyella called.

"See you later!" Haruhi added.

"Bye! Daddy will miss his darlings!" Tamaki shouted.

"Bye!" Hikaru and Kaoru waved.

"See you later!" Honey giggled.

"Yeah."

Once they were gone, Tamaki turned to his friends.

"Alright men, here we go. Everyone get into your disguises!"

"Roger!" the twins grabbed the costumes and threw them at the other hosts.

"We are dressing as a family," Tamaki explained, "I am the daddy, Kyoya you are the mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru are the twin sons, Honey is the daughter, and Mori is the dog."

He looked at the group in front of him.

The twins were wearing matching, casual outfits. Kyoya was wearing a skirt and the fake hair from when they dressed up as girls. Honey wore a little dress, his fake hair, and was holding a leash. Attached to the leash was Mori, who was on all fours and wearing a dog costume. Finally Tamaki was wearing a suit with a fake mustache and matching top hat.

In short, they looked ridiculous.

"Oh you guys look wonderful!" Tamaki squealed, "Let's go!"

The hosts made quite a sight as they followed Haruhi and Lyella at a distance. Tamaki had his arm around a twitching Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru lazed after them, while Honey skipped ahead with Mori trying to keep up.

"Ok, now we have to sing," Tamaki whispered.

"No," Kyoya said flatly.

"But Mother-" he whined.

"No. I agreed to _this_ charade, but no singing."

"Fine, fine," Tamaki sighed.

They finally found themselves in front of a modest little house out in the wilderness. It was pure black with silver trim. Stone gargoyles decorated the area. Maybe it was just Tamaki, but he swore their eyes followed them.

Some noises were heard from the back of the house. They hurried around to find Lyella and Haruhi standing together.

The hosts were about to walk over to them, when a huge group of people beat them to it.

Lyella hissed at them as they circled around the two.

"You traitors to my family," her face was livid, "turn back now and I will let you live."

One of them launched himself at her. She grabbed him by his hair and tossed him aside.

"Last warning," she told them.

Another one attacked Haruhi. She reached out and calmly tore his head off.

The other hosts gasped and backed away.

The rest of the group attacked.

"Should we transform?" Haruhi asked as she went back to back with Lyella and threw a man at two others, causing him to knock them over.

"Sure," Lyella replied, "these guys are going to in a second anyways, so might as well."

Lyella's form rippled. Her eyes glowed, her hair lengthened, and fangs grew from her mouth. Haruhi changed as well, her hair grew to its old style, her eyes turned silver, and fangs erupted from her mouth. Her fangs were bigger than Lyella's, but Lyella made up for it with the aura of power that radiated from her.

Then, as if just to freak the hosts out more, huge wings burst from both girls' backs. Haruhi's were red bat wings and Lyella had black gargoyle wings.

Some of the people they were fighting began to change too. They all grew wings and fangs like the girls, but some of their wings were purple and white dragon wings, others were dark blue bird wings and some were simply made of fire.

"What's going on?" Tamaki whimpered.

Lyella let out a screeching sound causing most of their opponents to stop and cover their ears. The stone gargoyles all around came to life, returning the chilling call.

Haruhi and Lyella attacked with frenzy, taking down opponents at frightening speeds.

Their level of fighting was beyond that of Mori and even Honey. When they punched someone, you could feel the wave of impact. When they ran, their feet made craters in the ground.

The gargoyles shrieked and wailed as they took out enemies. They picked them up and tore them apart in the air or dropped the fighters with a sickening crunch as they hit the ground.

Haruhi shoved one hand into a man's stomach, while strangling a guy with the other.

Lyella kicked a girl's head off, and broke another's back in one fluid motion.

The unlucky woman's head landed in front of the equally unlucky twins, who had to cover each other's mouths to stifle their screams.

A boy with fiery wings jumped on Lyella from behind. Haruhi grabbed him and twisted his head off, like a bottle cap.

Finally it was down to a few last people. Haruhi took out two people by slamming them together then turned and watched Lyella face the man who had to be their leader. He looked around thirty and had cuts and scars all over.

"Did you really think you stood a chance?!" she yelled, "We are the Sliver-Eyed!"

The hosts watched in horror as she grabbed his arms and slowly pulled him apart.

She dropped the final dead body on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said causally.

"Not exactly how I planned to spend the evening, but whatever," Haruhi added.

"You hungry?"

"I could go for some food."

"Dig in."

Lyella grabbed the man she had just killed and pulled him up to her face. She licked the blood dripping from his wounds.  
"A shame I had to kill you," she said, her voice suddenly silky smooth, "you taste wonderful.

Haruhi crouched over another dead body.

"I feel like a cannibal," she muttered.

"Don't," Lyella replied, "these traitors deserve this."

Haruhi shrugged in agreement, then sank her teeth into the woman's neck. Blood squirted around her fangs and she sighed happily.

The boys stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

"We know you're there," Lyella said once she had dropped the man again. They walked out from the shadows and she sighed.

"Why don't you come inside, this may take a while."

She turned and walked through the backdoor. The hosts followed warily into a black and silver kitchen.

Once inside they sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Lyella glanced at the back of her right arm.

"Damn," she muttered, "One actually got me." There were two puncture holes on her arm and black blood was oozing out of them. They hosts looked at the blood in shock as she reach over and wiped it off.

"One second," she said smiling sweetly at the boys while she leaned out the door.

"Haaaarrruuuuhhhiiiiiiii! Your friends are stalking me!" she shouted at Haruhi who was still bent over one of the bodies.

"Yeah, I realize that," she called back.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, one second."

"Ok..." she went back to the table.

Looking at the very confused and rather scared boys, she waved her hands around in a mystical gesture.

"You are super high on drugs!"

The hosts just stared at her.

"Um... No we're not," Tamaki said.

"Dang, I hoped that would work... Ugh, stupid humans making everything so difficult."

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked, mildly offended.

Lyella ignored him and stared off into space with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, we could kill them," she mumbled to herself, "or they could live and work as our slaves. Hmmm…"

"I highly doubt you could control us like that," Kyoya interjected.

Her head snapped up, "Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Haruhi's debt."

"Deal."

She looked at him straight in the eyes and stared at him for a few seconds. Then she spoke in a powerful, commanding voice, "You would really like to dust the room."

All the hosts felt a wave rush through them and the inexplicable desire to dust. Everyone except Kyoya was able to shake it off.

"Yes," he agreed with a happy smile, "I want to dust."

Lyella handed him a duster and he gleefully got to work.

The remaining boys stared at her, open mouthed.

She shrugged, "It wears off."

"Please say there's another option," Hikaru and Kaoru begged.

"There is one more. You could be transformed into Creatures of Darkness."

Haruhi came back into the room with blood still running down her chin. She licked it off.

"Did you get hurt?" she asked Lyella.

"Yes, right here," Lyella gestured to several injuries.

"Let me fix that," she said and ran her thumb along the wounds. They closed instantly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh! I also got rid of you debt!"

"Whaa? How?"

"Look."

Haruhi's eyes roamed around the room, taking in the five hosts seated at the table, then resting on Kyoya who was still dusting. He hummed a happy tune under his breath.

Haruhi snorted, "We should get him a maid's outfit to go with it."

"That would be perfect," Lyella agreed.

"Thanks for getting rid of my debt,"

"That's what sisters do," Lyella replied.

"Wait- What?" the hosts gaped at them.

Lyella looked at the boys, ignoring their open mouths, "I told them they were high, but they didn't believe it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "That never works."

"It worked that one time!" Lyella protested.

"That's because he actually was high," Haruhi reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she paused, remembering, "he was fun. Him and his 'love bites.'"

Haruhi giggled, "Yeah... and he tasted sooo good."

"We really should have saved him."

"Mmmm yeah... But I couldn't help myself!"

"Neither could I... It was an awesome experience."

"The mistakes of our youth..." Haruhi said wistfully.

"Err... What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi and Lyella stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Ummm, would you mind stepping outside for a second?" Lyella asked.

"You just told us to come inside!" Hikaru protested.

"I changed my mind," she said and shooed the boys out.

Kyoya simply shrugged and began to dust the grass.

The rest of the hosts crowded around the window, watching Lyella and Haruhi whisper to each other. They nodded, as if coming to an agreement, then turned back to normal, except their hair.

"You can come back in now," Lyella told the hosts. They returned, Kyoya in the lead. He went back to his dusting, this time actually singing under his breath.

"What just happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Still don't believe your high on drugs?" Lyella asked hopefully.

"No," Kaoru said, "Even though Kyoya is acting like it." He gestured to Kyoya who was now trying to dust Mori.

"So, do you want to tell them?" Haruhi asked Lyella, her eyes on the other hosts.

"Could you make Kyoya quit dusting me?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Lyella said, grinning, "Kyoya you can stop now."

Kyoya froze, the duster still hovering in front of Tamaki's face. He looked up at Lyella.

"Sit and I'll explain."

Kyoya sat and Lyella took a deep breath.

"Haruhi and I, as you probably have already guessed, aren't human. We are what you would call vampires," Lyella said and the hosts looked at Haruhi who flashed them a grin that showed her fangs.

"But we're not just vampires." Haruhi put in.

"I know, I know... Ugh, we're going to have to go back and ugh."

"So when you said 'creature of darkness' you meant something like you?" Hikaru asked.

Lyella nodded, "This is an important decision for you. Once you become a Creature, you can't go back. Ever."

"So we have to become vampires," Kyoya stated.

"Or have us kill you or work as our slaves," Lyella added helpfully.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Just checking."

"So what happens?" Tamaki asked, being serious for once.

"Well you gain a lot, and lose a lot," Lyella said.

"You're almost always thirsty, but it's a quick fix," Haruhi explained.

"There are five different 'breeds,' if you will, of Creatures," Lyella lectured, "You can categorize them by the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Death. Haruhi is Earth, I'm Death."

"What's the difference?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Each breed has their own powers," Haruhi replied, "But all Creatures have superior senses and physical abilities and the power to change to and from their True Form."

"Your powers go with your element," Lyella added.

"Do we get to chose?" asked Tamaki.

"No, the Silver-Eyed decide for you," Haruhi said.

"What's a Silver-Eyed?" Honey asked.

"The Silver-Eyed are the rulers of a particular breed of dark creatures. They are also the first of the Creatures of Darkness. The Silver-Eyed are more powerful than the rest of their race and have unique abilities, like teleportation, mind control, and changing appearance at will," Haruhi recited.

The hosts all looked at Lyella.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a Silver-Eyed," she said, "We'll have to go back to get the approval of the others for you to be transformed."

"Well, we don't have to go back for everyone," Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"You know another of the Silver-Eyed," Lyella said mysteriously. She waved her hands around, "Presenting the third in line of the noble Silver-Eyed, the one and only, Haruhi, my little sister!"

"... WHAT?!" the hosts practically screamed.

"Yup. Pretty crazy, right?" Lyella grinned.

"..."

"But you don't have silver eyes," Honey observed, finally breaking the silence.

"Haru hides them to blend in," Lyella said.

Haruhi blinked a few times and her eyes turned silver so they matched Lyella's.

"But what about your brother? The blue guy?" Tamaki protested.

"Yes, that's Daemon. He's Haruhi's brother too," Lyella said, looking bored.

"Daemon and Lyella kinda have a sibling rivalry," Haruhi explained as Lyella crossed her arms and scowled at the ground.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"They're always trying to outdo each other. It's because they're twins."

"They're what?" the hosts' shock was obvious.

"We're twins," Lyella repeated, looking like she had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So why do you hate each other?" Hikaru and Kaoru frowned.

"Lyella and Daemon are practically polar opposites," Haruhi shrugged, "It's ancient history."

"Anyways," Lyella said, "we have a bunch of dead Creatures outside."

"We have to report it," Haruhi said, "It looks like we may have a rebellion."

Lyella frowned, "Crap."

**Suggestions? Comments? Anyone? Anyone? The Great Depression.**

**(Tell me if you get the reference)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously guys? No one got the reference in the previous chapter? Well I'm not telling you yet - the first to comment with the right answer will get a prize of some sort!**

**I still don't own Ouran...**

**Mgis12: Thank you! It would be awesome if you drew them!**

**kdh1997: Well I don't want to give anything away but I did take your ideas into consideration. Thanks for suggesting it - I actually hadn't thought of not turning all of them... They just seem like a package deal ya know?**

**Hita-Chan: Thank you! I'm so glad you do!**

**Smile047: Here you go - enjoy!**

**Dea1998: Thank you! I do think that's a good idea... The boys could use some help (well except Honey and Mori but still...)**

** GlamGurl17: Many thanks! Your comments really brighten my day! (That sounds cheesy now that I type it... Whatever) **

** : Thank you and I like your ****pen name - That may be because keyworth reminds me of Edgeworth from Phoenix Wright and I love Edgeworth...**

**As of right now (as I'm typing this) I have exactly 900 views! Yay! I love you guys!**

"We're bored," the twins whined.

Haruhi whacked them, "Shut up! Lyella needs to concentrate!"

The hosts all looked at Lyella. She stood in the middle of her yard, chanting. A black aura whirled around her.

"What's she doing?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi replied, "But it's important."

Lyella suddenly stopped chanting. There was a cracking sound as the seven gargoyles came to life again.

Once the battle had ended, they had returned to stone, but now they shook the remaining dust from their wings and knelt in front of their mistress. She stroked one's head. The gargoyle practically purred in pleasure.

Lyella turned to the body-filled yard. She waved her hand and several skeletons emerged from the ground.

The hosts shuddered. These weren't the skeletons that you fought in video games. These were genuine, dead bodies who had returned from the grave. Rotting flesh hung off of them and many were incomplete.

They bowed, (sort of), to Lyella who spoke.

"I want my yard cleaned up. Preserve the blood though, I'm not a fan of wasting," she ordered.

The skeletons bowed again and got straight to work.

Lyella then glanced to the side and smiled.

"Good to see you all again," she said.

The boys followed her gaze but saw nothing.

_Has she gone crazy?_ they thought, _There's nothing there!_

"Idiots," Haruhi scolded them, "she's not crazy. She's talking to some ghosts."

"How did you know what we were thinking?" Honey asked.

Haruhi smirked, "I can read minds. You guys have really perverted thoughts."

The hosts all turned bright red.

"How long have you been able to read minds?" Tamaki asked.

"Since I was born," she replied, "Usually I don't pry into other's minds, but it's like talking. If you are speaking quietly, I can tune you out. If you're yelling, I can't help but hear."

"Uhh… gah…" the twins stammered out.

"Haru, what did you do?" Lyella asked, suddenly right next to them.

Haruhi laughed, "I told them that I can read minds."

Lyella chuckled as well, "Well as fun as it is to discuss the boys' deep dark secrets, we should get going. I have ghosts scouting ahead for any trouble."

"Ok," Haruhi replied.

The gargoyles lumbered over. They gave Haruhi an awkward bow.

She smiled at them and walked up to one.

"Hi _Wasserspeier_."

He growled in response and knelt to the ground so Haruhi could climb on his back.

"Wait-" Kyoya said, "You didn't have to chant before to get them to turn from stone. Why did you have to this time?"

"Excellent observation," Lyella said, "I don't have to chant to summon them, I just need to call. But when I want to hide them from humans, excluding you, I need to cast a spell."

"I see," Kyoya replied as Lyella climbed onto the biggest of the gargoyles. She looked down at the boys who were still on the ground.

"You all will ride these guys," she gestured to the remaining of the gargoyles who moved to the boys. "Tamaki, you're riding _Waterspuwer_. Kyoya you're on _Chrlič_. Honey and Mori, you two are with _Irvikuva_ and _Vízköpő._ Last, Hikaru and Kaoru you'll ride _Doccione_. Ok?"

The boys agreed and climbed onto their assigned gargoyles.

Lyella made a screeching sound, similar to the one she made before, and the gargoyles took off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamaki screamed.

"Please don't scream Tamaki, they have sensitive ears," Lyella said calmly.

Tamaki shut up immediately and looked around to see how everyone else was doing.

Haruhi and Lyella somehow managed to make riding the oddly shaped beasts look graceful, Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they were having the time of their lives, Kyoya seemed calm, but he was gripping his gargoyle so hard his knuckles turned white, Honey was giggling and pointing things out to Usa-chan, and Mori looked… how Mori always looked.

"What's your gargoyle's name?" Honey called to Lyella

"_Notekcaurule_," she shouted back.

Time seemed suspended as the gargoyles swooped through the sky.

Lyella and Haruhi raced along, performing tricks and other reckless actions as the others simply hoped they wouldn't fall.

Haruhi laughed as _Wasserspeier_ dived down to just above the trees. She reached her hand out and touched the tops of them, the speed causing it to look like a sea of green.

Lyella sped up in response.

Haruhi grinned at the challenge and matched her speed.

The two went even faster as they looped and danced in the air.

Finally the gargoyles reached their destination and began to circle lower and lower.

Once on the ground, the boys practically fell off and staggered around, relearning how to use their legs.

Haruhi and Lyella slid off with ease and Lyella gave _Notekcaurule_ a kiss on the cheek.

The other gargoyles crowded around her, talking in their strange language. Lyella laughed.

"Yes, I know you had to carry the smelly boys. But_ Doccione_, you should be used to it, you have to carry my brother."

_Doccione_ snorted in response and she nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well there's only one thing to do."

She leaned over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

The gargoyles actually blushed and flew off.

Lyella nodded in approval, then turned to the boys.

"Let's go."

They began to walk through the forest. Lyella and Haruhi walked along like it was a smooth rode, while the boys stumbled after them.

"Are we there yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru panted.

"Say that one more time and I will smash you two together and eat your remains!" Lyella threatened.

They groaned, "I guess that's a no."

The group made a sharp turn to the right, then Lyella suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

Lyella seemed to be listening intently to something.

"Thank you," she said after a pause, then resumed walking.

"Is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"No, of course not," she replied, "That was one of my messengers reporting back. We're almost there."

A clearing with two large trees in the center stood ahead. Lyella and Haruhi approached and as they did, the trees moved their branches to form a passageway.

The boys followed hesitantly.

They walked through the tunnel the trees created. Finally they seemed to reach the end of it. The group emerged on top of a cliff overlooking a giant city.

In the center of the city was a huge silver castle with five towers. Each faced a different direction.

The rest of the city appeared to be divided into five parts. _One for each element_, the hosts realized.

The area that the cliff rested on seemed to be a neutral ground. The end of the cliffs entered into one of the regions. That whole section was dotted with mountains and other cliffs with houses standing proudly on them.

The next part had several volcanoes with lava pouring down the sides and forming rivers which all pooled together to form a lake of molten lava. The ground was a reddish color with cracks running through it. Small towns were clustered here and there, giving it a strangely homey feel.

Next to that was a larger area but it was dominated mostly by a huge lake. A central river ran from it to the kingdom with lots of others branching off.

A jungle stood beside that section. Everything in it was vibrant and beautiful including the little villages that sprouted up like the plants around them.

The last region was a forest area. There were cemeteries scattered around with small cities accompanying them.

The whole sight would have been breathtaking had it not been for the fact that it looked like a war zone. Parts of the castle were broken and crumbling, several of the mountains were split apart, the forest and jungle were trashed, the lake had overflowed and the volcanoes were spiting lava straight up like a signal flare.

Haruhi and Lyella exchanged horrified looks and quickly grew their wings, ready to fight. Haruhi looked worried and slightly scared as well as angry but Lyella was furious. Rage seemed to radiate from her and her whole body trembled with pure wrath.

Hands encased her own and she turned to see the twins with worried looks on their faces. They squeezed her hands comfortingly and she calmed slightly.

A lone figure appeared in the distance.

Lyella and Haruhi let out cries of relief when they saw the person and flew over.

The hosts hurried after the girls and found themselves in front of a third girl.

She was pale and had long, curly, purple hair that reached the middle of her back. She looked about seventeen and had silver eyes, cluing the hosts in that she was one of the Silver-Eyed. She wore a purple checkered emo dress with fishnet stockings under black combat boots.

"-So glad you're safe," Lyella was saying, embracing the girl.

Haruhi hugged her too, "You're not hurt are you?"

The girl looked at herself, "No, I'm ok." Her eyes fell on the boys and they widened. She hid behind Lyella.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Lyella laughed at the girl's reaction, "These are the friends I told you about."

"They know?"

"Unfortunately," Haruhi answered, "We were attacked."

"So were we," the girl said looking at the destruction around them.

"I can see that," Lyella said then stepped aside so the hosts could see the girl, "Guys, this is our little sister Lexie. Lexie these are Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori."

Lexie blushed and gave a slight wave.

"She's shy," Haruhi explained with a roll of her eyes.

"I am not!" Lexie protested.

"Don't deny it," Lyella grinned at her.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Lexie sighed, looking at the crumbling castle in front of them.

"A few hours ago, a huge army came and attacked us. There were so many of them. They outnumbered us and- and-" Lexie looked like she was about to cry, "They got them. Mum, Dad, Blayze and Daemon."

"What?! No! That's impossible!" Lyella cried, "No one can beat Daemon!"

Lexie looked at Lyella sadly, "It wasn't one, it was thousands."

"No," Lyella gasped. "No. No. No. It's not possible. No. DAEMON!" she screamed, her eyes wild.

The hosts took a step away from her. To be perfectly honest, they were terrified of the girls. They had seen what Haruhi and Lyella were capable of and could only imagine that their sister was just as powerful.

Haruhi was trembling, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"How could they?" she mumbled, "Why would they?"

"The law," Lyella said. "They've been planning this for a long time. It most likely started when we first passed the law itself."

"But we had to set that law!" Lexie cried, "If we didn't we would've wiped out humanity."

"But with Lyella's creation of 'fake blood' and animal blood, we would have survived," Haruhi argued.

"I get the feeling that some of them just used the law as an excuse to start a rebellion," Lyella frowned and stared off into space, "Whoever it was, they are absolutely brilliant."

"How so?" Haruhi asked her sister.

"I'll explain later. Lexie, where is everyone? They aren't all dead; I would be able to sense that."

"They're in hiding," Lexie replied, "Once we started to lose we hid."

"Ah, that makes sense. How bad is the castle?"

"Well, Blayze's tower is the one that crumbled and Daemon's isn't in the best condition, but other than that it shouldn't be too bad."

"Good. I need to check some stuff in my tower," Lyella said.

"Let's go then," Haruhi looked impatient.

The hosts and girls walked through the broken-down doors of the castle.

Everything was in disrepair. Seven thrones on a raised platform were knocked over and broken.

Lyella walked up to the thrones. She ran her finger along one, then hurriedly set it upright.

Haruhi and Lexie did the same with the others.

"We'll fix this," Haruhi promised. Her sisters nodded in agreement and continued along.

After a few passageways of crumbling walls and fallen decorations, they ended up in front of a pure black door.

Lyella opened it and went inside with Haruhi and Lexie following. The boys entered too and found themselves in a sitting room. It had black walls with silver couches. A spiral staircase wound its way up to the next stories. A fireplace stood against a wall with black and silver flames crackling happily. It had a very calming feel and despite all they had been through, the boys relaxed.

"Stay here," Lyella told the others and she went up the spiral staircase.

"So," Hikaru said once he had settled into one of the couches with his brother, "what's the deal with Lyella and Daemon?"

"It's hard to explain," Haruhi stared off into space, remembering, "Lyella and Daemon are the oldest of us. It's like they'll get along for a few centuries and then they're ready to rip each other's heads off."

"According to Mom and Dad, they argued about everything since birth," Lexie continued, "But their biggest disagreement by far was about the human species. Lyella was much more caring while Daemon found them pathetic and enjoyed their worship of the us, or more specifically, him."

"When we were cursed, Daemon wanted to stay, and continue to be worshiped," Haruhi added, "He didn't care about humans at all. To him, they were entertainment. Until we figured out how to make other Creatures, he continued to see them as worthless."

"Even still," Lexie watched the flames in the fireplace, "they always find something to fight about."

Everyone fell silent, thinking. Finally Honey broke the silence.

"You said 'cursed' earlier. What did you mean?"

"Well that goes back to the creation of the Creatures of Darkness," Haruhi said, "We'd tell it to you, but Lyella tells it much better."

"I tell what much better?" Lyella asked as she returned from upstairs.

"Our creation," Lexie replied.

"Mmmm…" Lyella hummed, "I'll tell it later."

"Yay!" Haruhi and Lexie cheered and Lyella rolled her eyes.

"Anyways we have work to do. Come with me and I'll explain," Lyella beckoned them back up the stairs.

They climbed up a few floors and into a library. Books lined the walls and overflowed onto the floors. In the center of the room was a large table with several maps on it.

Everyone gathered around the table as Lyella began to explain.

"Here is what _I_ think the rebels did," she pointed at a timeline that went from creation to now. She tapped around the medieval area, "Here is when we realized that we were endangering humanity and passed the Law of Approval."

Lexie and Haruhi nodded while the boys looked confused.

"I'm guessing the leader wanted power and used the law as a reason to gain followers. He or she probably also made many new Creatures then blackmailed them into helping because they would be turned in if they didn't.

"Now one thing doesn't fit with that theory," she continued, "and that's me. I would've been able to detect the creation of new Creatures because of the sudden lack of soul. That indicates three things: the first is I'm the one behind this- which I'm not so stop looking at me like that boys- Second, the leader is one of mine and extremely powerful. They would have to be strong enough to mask the disappearance of souls. The last option is someone close to me who could distract me."

"So what do you think?" Haruhi asked her.

Lyella paused for a second, "I don't know," she said. The others frowned. She was lying, that pause had given it away. She had a guess and she didn't like it.

"Anyways," she hurriedly changed the subject and pointed to two maps, the first of the city and the other of Ouran and the surrounding area, including Lyella's house.

"Just now, the attack on my house was a distraction. Otherwise we would've rushed back here to our family's aid."

Haruhi nodded, "That makes sense. When we're together our powers are much stronger than when we are separated."

"Exactly, which leads me to my next point: the person knew, not only that we were gone, but where we were, and that we were together. Now, they could've figured out that we were together once they were in smelling range, but not many Creatures know about my house."

"Not many of them even leave the city," Lexie added.

Lyella nodded, "Once again, it has to be someone very powerful so they could sense where we were or someone who already knew about my house, or in other words, someone close to me."

"But who could that be?" Tamaki asked, bursting with curiosity.

"I don't know," Lyella repeated and the hosts shared a glance. Lyella knew. She knew who it was. The fact that she didn't even tell her siblings was worrying.

"It's not a Silver-Eyed," Haruhi said, "None of us has any real motive to do this." She sounded like a lawyer which caused the boys to smile. She had come to Ouran wanting to be one.

"So who is it?" Lexie asked.

Everyone looked at Lyella, who was lost in thought.

"Hmm?" she looked up. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it," she apologized, "I'll be right back."

She turned and continued up the staircase.

Once she was out of earshot, the rest of them looked at each other.

"She knows," Kaoru said.

"She definitely knows," Hikaru agreed.

The boys turned to Haruhi and Lexie.

They were speaking quietly, worry evident on their faces.

"Why isn't she telling us?" Lexie murmured.

"I don't know, but it must be really bad. She's usually a really good liar," Haruhi replied.

"Can you read her mind?" Lexie asked.

"No," Haruhi frowned, "she's a Silver-Eyed."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I wonder what she's doing."

"I'll check," Kaoru offered.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds.

"That's actually a good idea," Haruhi said, "You and Hikaru managed to calm her earlier."

"Yeah. Wait- what do you mean 'actually'?"

Haruhi laughed and gently shoved him towards the stairs, "Just go."

Kaoru walked up the staircase. He was scared of Lyella, they all were. He also found himself terrified of Haruhi even though he had known her for so long. It frustrated him.

_Then again,_ he reasoned, _you watched them violently kill a whole group of people then shrug it off like nothing happened._

He didn't know why he was doing this. His instincts told him go hide in a corner under a blanket, similar to what Haruhi did during a thunderstorm.

_Huh, that reminds me. I wonder if her fear of storms was an act… I'll ask her later._

He reached the top of the staircase. It leveled out onto the roof of the tower. Lyella stood there in the center, chanting. Images flashed in front of her at lightning speeds as she spoke faster and faster.

Then suddenly she stopped. She turned to Kaoru.

He gulped. _Well, no turning back now..._

**Cliffhanger! I had to end it at some point… It was getting kinda long.**

**Double contest! The first to tell me why I named the gargoyles what I named them will also get a prize of some sort! (I'll figure it out.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, I'm back! To start things off, Smile047 mentioned the elusive reference to be referring to when the hosts had Kasanoda dress in the cat costume (then Kyoya needed one). Brilliant! I didn't even think of that! Hahaha… awkward.**

**I should've been more specific. The reference is in that final author's note. My apologies for that… **

**So I decided to give Smile047 a gift for being super creative! You get… a virtual cat maid costume! Now you and Ritsu can be matchies!**

**Next, well done Random Person for being the one to correctly guess why I gave each gargoyle its name! The answer was each name means 'gargoyle' in a different language. I was going to name one Gregory but I decided against it. Your prize is… a virtual Usa-chan! Yay!**

***Yawns* I don't own Ouran... Bla bla bla...**

Kaoru stared at Lyella, a mix of emotions running through him. He was scared- no terrified, concerned, and at the same time strangely relaxed.

This was Lyella, the girl who he had found a good friend in over the time he had known her. Even though she turned out to be something way out of his imagination, he had always known she was different and accepted her for it.

So as they watched each other a feeling of calm swept through Kaoru. He sent her a smile.

"Hi."

Suddenly the mood completely changed and she smiled right back, "Hi, what's up?"

"Well, let's see," Kaoru put his finger to his chin in mock thought, "Tamaki decided we should follow you home, (because he's a stalker), so we all wore stupid disguises which we took off once we reached your house-"

"Too bad," Lyella cut in, "I would've liked to see that."

Kaoru grinned, "It was pretty funny. Next time you can see it," he paused for a moment then continued, "Then once we were at your house, Tamaki wouldn't stop muttering about the gargoyles so Hikaru and I wacked him to get him to shut up. Then we heard noises so we went to the back where you and Haruhi were, then the other vampires came and you killed them all, which, by the way, was completely terrifying and badass at the same time. Then you made Kyoya dust which was hilarious, then you explained what was going on, then we got to see skeletons and learned that Haruhi can read minds which was mortifying, and then we rode on the gargoyles to the city and met Lexie and that just about brings us up to speed."

Lyella laughed, "Well now that I'm all caught up," she sat on the edge of the tower and waved him over.

He sat next to her. The view of her region was amazing.

"It's better when it's not ruined."

Kaoru whipped his head around, "You can read minds too?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"No," Lyella said, "I guessed."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

A light smile played across Lyella's face.

"I can tell you have questions, so ask."

Kaoru thought for a second, "Who else is in your family?"

"Well there's Mom and Dad who are the King and Queen, Daemon and I, Haruhi, Lexie, and Blayze. He and my parents are the only ones you haven't met."

"What's he like?"

"He's a lot like Honey. He acts really young even though he was born in 603 B.C.E."

"Wait- if he was born then, when were you born?"

She smirked, "It's rude to ask a lady's age, but Daemon was born in 107 B.C.E."

Kaoru chuckled at her way of avoiding yet answering the question.

"We all are about 100 years apart, which really feels like just one year."

"So you were there when the ancient civilizations were around? Like Egypt and stuff?"

Lyella's smirk widened, "Who do you think they based those wild myths off of?"

"What? Really?"

"In Egypt they called me Isis, Daemon was Horus, Haruhi was Thoth, (even then she was more boyish), Lexie was Hathor/Sekmet, and Blayze was Set. Mom and Dad were Ma'at and Ra."

"But wait," Kaoru frowned, "That doesn't make any sense with the myths I heard."

Lyella nodded, "Yes, I most definitely did not give birth to Daemon and Haruhi is not a boy and such, but as I said, we were simply the inspiration for them. They worshiped us, but the myths about us were made up."

"What else were you guys?"

"In ancient Greece, Dad was Zeus, Mom was Hera, I was Hades, (for some reason they made me a guy), Daemon was Ares, Haruhi was Demeter, Lexie was Poseidon, (they also made her a boy), and Blayze was Hephaestus."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… those were good times."

"Um," Kaoru hesitated, "If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing just now?"

"Oh, that?" Lyella paused, "I was storing my memories."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you end up with a lot of memories. So I like to organize them and store the unneeded ones away. I'll show you my room where I keep my extra memories some time."

"What memories were you storing?"

A look of pain flashed across Lyella's face, "With what's coming next, I can't afford to be distracted. So I took out the memories of unimportant events."

"Like what?"

"Remember when Daemon burst in? Well I don't anymore. Or well I know it happened, but the details are gone. Things like that."

"Oh. So earlier you were talking about who may be behind this rebellion. Who do you think it is?"

It was a risky question and he knew it. Lyella stiffened slightly and was quiet for a while.

"Sometimes," her voice was soft, "sometimes thing are better left unknown."

He frowned at her, "Why won't you tell us? Is it really that bad?"

Lyella sighed, "It depends on your view of things."

She stood, "We ought to go back, I don't want anyone to worry."

"Wait-" Kaoru grabbed her hand and she turned back.

Suddenly he didn't know what he wanted to say. He felt a rush of emotions run through him and managed to say, "Thanks. For talking with me that is."

Lyella smiled, bent down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

He turned red and she pulled him up. He hadn't realized he was still holding her hand and blushed a bit more.

Lyella then turned and walked down the stairs.

Kaoru followed, his hand already missing the warmth of her touch and the way their fingers molded together.

**Short and sweet…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Argh! It's not even funny how much life has prevented me from writing! Ugh…**

**I don't own Ouran… at all**

**JCB13: Thanks for voting… I'm definitely taking it all into consideration!**

**Hita-Chan: Awww thank you!**

**Guest: Many thanks - I apologize for taking so long!**

**GlamGurl17: Hahaha! Don't worry I love your comments! And thanks! :D**

**Random Person: Thank you! That means a lot to me!**

**kdh1997: Ahhh suspicions, suspicions… Tee hee! I didn't mean for this to turn into a whodunit but oh well! It's proably from all those Nancy Drew games I play! (OMG Silent Spy is out!) And thank you!**

** : Thanks! Here you go!**

**Smile047: Hahaha I don't think I'd do much cleaning either! Especially not in that outfit… Thanks so much and wow that is incredibly awkward!**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Wow your name has a lot of Xs in it! Anyways thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here you go!**

Lyella and Kaoru walked in on quite the scene.

Hikaru had his arm around a furiously bushing Lexie, sitting just a bit too close. Haruhi was laughing at her sister's discomfort and Tamaki sat in the corner. He had most likely tried to come to Lexie's aid, but was stopped by a comment from Hikaru.

Kyoya was watching with amusement and Mori was keeping an eye on his cousin, who was playing with Usa-chan, pausing every so often to glance up and smile at the others in the room.

Lyella raised her eyebrows.

Lexie gave her a pleading look.

"Geez, little sis," Lyella laughed, "get a room!"

This only made Haruhi laugh harder and Lexie turn even redder.

Smirking, Lyella continued, "Lexie, my dear, do you know what happed to _him_?"

"Him?" Lexie sounded confused. A look of understanding crossed her face, "Oh, _him_. Yeah, he's fine. Everyone should be out by now, so I'm guessing he's among them."

"Thank you, I'll be back."

Everyone watched her leave the room curiously.

"Hmmm, I wonder what she wants with _him_," Haruhi pondered.

"Well, they are… you know whating," Lexie giggled back.

Haruhi giggled too, "But she was going to you know what, remember?"

"Yeah she was. That is weird."

"Well then there's only one thing to do," Haruhi stood up, a wicked smile crossing her face "Let's go investigate!"

"Yeah!" Lexie cheered, trying to get up, forgetting that Hikaru was holding her. She blushed again.

"Alright Hikaru," Haruhi sounded professional, "Please release my sister before we lose Lyella."

Hikaru sighed and moved his arm. Lexie shot up like a rocket, still blushing.

"What are we doing?" Honey asked.

"Well, Lyella is going to see _him_, and we want to watch."

"Who's _him_?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi and Lexie giggled in response, then hurried out the door with the hosts following, confused.

"Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking."

"You know," Hikaru whispered, "I don't think that's the best way to sneak around."

"Shhh!" Lexie and Haruhi replied, "She'll hear us! Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking."

The boys were walking quietly along the hall as Haruhi and Lexie tip-toed along, making them all the more obvious.

Honey joined in, "Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking."

They finally emerged out by the Death region. Haruhi pulled the boys behind a bush with Lexie.

Lyella was talking to a guy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"That's _him_," Lexie giggled.

"Who?" Honey asked.

"Cedric Cadby, her _boyfriend_," Haruhi sang, with a huge grin on her face.

"HER WHAT?!" the hosts gasped and Kaoru felt his stomach drop.

"Shhhhh!" Haruhi and Lexie shushed them.

The boy Lyella was with glanced over at them, then said something to Lyella who shrugged and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"She has a boyfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"Yup," Lexie replied, "they've been dating forever!"

"Since around the end of the 1800s," Haruhi clarified.

"And I heard that he is planning to propose!" Lexie squealed.

"PROPOSE?!"

"Buuut, and here's the weird thing, Ly was going to break up with him!" Haruhi said, watching the two intently.

"So why is she suddenly so worried about him?" Haruhi and Lexie chimed together, reminding the hosts of Hikaru and Kaoru.

They crept closer.

"-should check on the others," Lyella was saying.

"Of course," Cedric replied, "I can't keep you forever."

They hugged and he gave her a kiss then walked away.

She smiled at him before going over to the others.

"Aww, how'd you find us?" Haruhi whined.

Lyella raised an eyebrow, "How couldn't I find you. I can smell you, hear you, sense your souls, and your hiding place isn't that great."

Lexie frowned, "It's their fault!" she pointed at the boys, "They wanted to spy on you!"

"WHAT?" the hosts looked at Lexie, shocked.

"We tried to stop them!" Haruhi added.

"WHAT?"

Lyella rolled her eyes, "Whatever the case, we need to check on the other Creatures."

"You're right," Haruhi jumped to her feet.

"We'll split up, Haruhi, Lexie, check your regions then Blayze's. I'll check mine and Daemon's."

"What about us?" Honey asked.

"Pick one of us and come with," Lyella answered.

"I'll go with Lexie," Hikaru said, putting his arm around her again. She blushed furiously.

"Takashi and I will go with you too, Lexie-chan!" Honey announced.

"Daddy must go with his beloved daughter!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'll go with you, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

They looked at Kaoru.

"I'll go with Lyella then," he said with a shrug.

The three groups agreed to meet back in Lyella's tower and went their separate ways.

**Not my best or longest chapter but in the next we'll get to go with each group and see how they're doing… Hmmm Kaoru alone with Lyella after this ****_interesting_**** development… Heh heh heh…**


End file.
